Techniques are known for capturing and viewing panoramic images. Most techniques involve a capture system that captures and processes a series of images to form panoramic images. Sequences of these images form panoramic videos. Techniques for viewing panoramic images typically include a user input method for viewing a portion of the panoramic image on a screen, giving the user a feel of being able to look around in the panoramic image.
Techniques are also known for transport controls using a buffer of a live video feed. These controls allow a viewer to buffer a live feed on a local device and forward, rewind, pause, and jog through the buffered video.
However, the above known techniques fall short and there is a need to for an apparatus and a method that enables a user to make use of both of the above mentioned capabilities in order to provide a unique viewing experience with multiple panoramic videos.